The Fence
by Queen S-chan
Summary: Is there more to a fence than mere appearances? When will she cross this fence? This is a set of drabbleish stories that are following one plot. This also appears in 30 Kisses on LiveJournal. [LetheJill]
1. The Fence

The Fence

(Fire Emblem 9: Path of Radiance, Lethe/Jill, #25)

Title: The Fence

Pairing: Jill Fizzart and Lethe

Fandom: Fire Emblem

Theme: Fence #25

Disclaimer: I do not own FE and all characters associated with it. Um…but just to let everyone know, I will one DAY!

Notes: Lethe's P.O.V.

--

Fences, a Beorc invention, are useless by nature. Who claims they own one piece of land over their neighbors. Humph, only Beorc have need of something so pitiful. Maybe there's something more to fences, something that doesn't make them so….Stupid.

A fence is a barrier, to keep creatures out, maybe even to keep the right ones in. It's like a defense to pain; maybe I even have a fence. Keeping Beorc away, but one slips through this fence, the red-haired Daein scum. She asks stupid questions and is so unsure of herself that it's pathetic. She doesn't know anything and is trying to learn which is cu—unbearable.

Every time she comes near she smells of fear and sweat, which is not altogether bad. She stutters and looks away, and blushes. These Beorc behaviors are not unfamiliar but, when she does them it makes me…uncomfortable. So I have to stomp away mad.

Jill is so confusing. This is why I don't like Beorc.

--


	2. Beginnings

Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own, but I will in the future. MWAHAHAHA!

A/N: Yes, this is a continuation from the first chapter.

Lethe wondered if telepathy could be real. If it was she could swear she heard Jill thinking "Look at me, Lethe, look at me," as the young rider danced with the wind in the sky, elegantly diving and twisting on her mount. 'Training' she called it. The dance reminded Lethe of a proud Laguz warrior, showing off his skills to woo a potential mate. Perhaps that was what Jill was attempting to do. 'But why in front of me?' Lethe pondered.

Minutes passed before Jill landed and dismounted her wyvern, giving it a kiss on the neck and patting it's side.

"What do you think?" Jill vocalized her pride, and for a moment she was confidant.

"…Nothing impressive," Lethe snarled, keeping the beorc at a distance.

"Oh…" Jill's face fell to the ground solemnly. Lethe felt her annoyance rise with the beorc girl's nervousness.

"It was ok...I guess." She finally gave in, and even she could hear the raw impatience in her voice. Struggling with her patience she drew in a deep breath.

"You are a great rider." Lethe heard herself say, and wondered when she had become such a weakling.

"Thanks, Lethe…You're a great fighter, I wish I could be more like you." A blush overtook the girls face when she realized what she had said.

"Hm, I guess." Lethe replied, watching all of the beorc's movements carefully. Something was very suspicious about how the Daein girl was acting. Her smell was slightly different than it had been when Lethe had met her. The smell was very delicate yet somehow almost overwhelming to Lethe's senses.

"No, really, you're the best I've ever seen." Jill praised Lethe, her face growing as deep a red as her plate mail.

"You are making me feel strange. Stop looking at me like that." Lethe snarled eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Sorry." The red haired girl's eyes lifted to the sky. 'What did I do this time?' she pleaded, begging her brain to start thinking again. 'Stop saying stupid things Jill, you're scaring her away' she thought to herself. A painful silence set on the pair of women.

"Anyway, lunch is starting soon; we should go to the mess hall." Lethe announced, breaking the tension. Lethe turned and led Jill to the main hall, the wyvern rider following closely behind. 'Don't get too close.' she reminded herself. At the door Lethe looked at her.

"I am going to sit with the Laguz; you go sit with your beorc." Lethe instructed, and turned, walking away from the Daein girl.

"But…but I…" Jill's voice faded and she resigned, walking with her head lowered she went to eat lunch alone.


End file.
